After the poker game
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: While playing poker Beckett notices that Alexis keeps staring at her boobs and decides to do something about it when the game is over. This is a fill for the Winter hiatus 2013 kink meme. A little two-shot, definitely kinky and definitely very "M", as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Beckett/Alexis  
While playing poker Beckett notices that Alexis keeps staring at her boobs and decides to do something about it when the game is over. This is a fill for the Winter hiatus 2013 kink meme. So definitely kinky and definitely very "M", as usual. **

**Disclaimer: No, still not me.**  
**Rating:M**

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for the Winter hiatus 2013 kink meme. But I slightly changed the prompt, changed the strip poker into a normal poker game, thought of it as a little bit more tempting, I prefer it that way. Hope you all still like to read it though. And please, please, please, let me know it. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

She was very aware of the girl`s stares.  
Her eyes seemed to be attached to her boobs.  
And it was distracting her in her play.

But it hadn`t really mattered to Kate Beckett that she had lost that poker round.

On the contrary, she`d wanted it to be over quickly, so she could do something about those staring eyes which had eyed her up and eaten her alive all evening.

_She wants it! Yeah, she definitely wants my tits as much as her daddy does!  
Maybe I let her suckle on me, like her daddy likes to do! Do you think, he`d join the game?  
Oh geez, don`t be over-excited and too impulsive here, Kate. You have to approach slowly.  
Just let her feeling you up and look what it leads to.  
It drives me nuts but I can`t think of anything else than getting sucked by those shiny pink and delicious lips._

And as she watched Alexis gazing at her boobs, she saw how the girl unconsciously licked her lips. Apparently she had something so erotic and sensual in front of her inner eyes that she needed to show it openly. The girl almost couldn`t suppress a stifled moan as she noticed how Beckett also pushed her tits up.

_She`s doing that on purpose! Oh my god, she`s caught you gaping!_

The redhead noticed that Beckett`s nipples had grown hard under her stare.

She couldn`t resist to look up, so she noticed the detective`s eyes lingering on her lips like mesmerized.

_Seems, she likes the attention! Shut the front door!_

Full on purpose, the girl licked her upper lip before she bit on her lower one.

Then, they locked their eyes for a moment, longer than necessary, each registering the attention of the other.

Beckett mouthed at the young girl:

"Your room?"

With a barely visible nod, Alexis looked away to not rise any suspicion.

Later she anxiously awaited what was supposed to happen next and started walking up and down through the darkened room for Kate Beckett to show up, when she suddenly was tackled and pinned up against the wall.

Scared, Alexis just yelped out of surprise and yet was able to suppress an aroused moan in time as she wouldn`t want to let on that she found this kind of aggressive treatment was really turning her on.

"I caught you staring at my boobs, Alexis Castle! Well, would you please care to explain that to me?"

Hearing Beckett`s voice, hissing into her right ear, arousing a burning fire in her and causing an awesome shudder tingling down her spine, Alexis was at a loss for plausible explanations.

"I…I can`t. It`s not…I don`t…I have no…"

"Oh really? You do? Huh! That`s interesting!"

Beckett`s lips were almost touching her skin now. The girl heard her rasping breaths, working her up all the more. She closed her eyes, totally spellbound in the heat of the suggestive position they were in.

"I`ll tell you what I think. I think, you`re horny. Extremely horny. You want to get it but you haven`t gotten the chance yet. Maybe you are hot for a boy. Maybe not. I`d say you`re maybe even hotter for a girl to touch you, aren`t you?"

Next, Alexis felt Kate`s lips nibbling on the sensitive skin on her neck, on wobbly feet now. She exhaled in a barely audible sigh.

"Ah, this is good to know, Alexis. And since I do know this about you now, I`m sure, I can help you out. Given the direction of your eyes, I`d say, you`re keen on touching my tits, aren`t you?"

Beckett sucked in some flesh before tenderly biting down on the girl`s skin, marking her.

Alexis couldn`t suppress an excited moan any longer.

"Yes, I can see that. You like it. You like what I am doing to you right now, don`t you?"

The woman lashed her tongue over her heated skin, slobbering her way up to her ear again.

That made Alexis openly utter a groan which she couldn`t suppress any longer, either.

"See? You really, really like what I am doing. And I frankly confess that I, of course, also enjoy doing it."

Though Beckett`s arms loosened her grip, she started to let her hands glide over the girl`s shoulders, down her spine, around her waist, squeezed her there.

"So, what do you want, Alexis?"

Too absorbed, the redhead was too much in a haze to answer right away.

"Ah, I get it. You want it rough. I should`ve known it. Okay then, let`s have it your way, girl!"

Those words had an alluring influence on Alexis. She was wetter than ever in her short life. She felt the juice oozing down inside her pants, her panties already completely soaked from her arousal.

Beckett suddenly pressed herself at Alexis`s back, sliding her hands up the girl`s front, and by reaching her globes, she squeezed them seductively.

A freely emitted aroused grunt made it out of the girl`s mouth, followed by a hoarsely whispered:

"Beckett…!"

"I know, little one. I know. You like that, too. You`re really hot for the smallest touch on you. Didn`t get any recently, did you? But, you know, what? I`m here to help you out, girl, I promise."

She hadn`t stopped massaging the girl`s tits, she more or less stroked her palms up and down the girl`s upper body before she continued with squeezing the small globes.

The girl`s breath sped up exceedingly. Now she didn`t even need to pretend, she really was aroused, yes. So, there was no need in hiding it.

"Now you are happy, girl, aren`t you?"

Her ministrations changed from wandering over Alexis`s body to just stroking over her boobs above her shirt, feeling the girl up. Alexis`s nipples were already standing upright, searching for any attention they`d get. They even seemed to push forward in Kate`s palms, hungry for every touch.

"But not as happy as me right now, I bet you!"

Suddenly Alexis was being spun around and now Beckett was with her back against the wall and she was pressed into the woman`s body.

"Open my shirt!"

Alexis, totally engrossed, couldn`t react as fast as Beckett expected from her, so the woman set her hands on the girl`s waist and pulled her into her body.

"Do it! Open it! Right now!"

Just like in trance, Alexis lifted her hands and tried to open the buttons on Kate`s shirt. She couldn`t even look up at her, her face was hot flushed and burning.

She wouldn`t even believe what she was doing here right now, if she`d had the chance to think it over. She actually just acted on her sexual instinct right now.

_And I damn want to look at her boobs!_

"Now, take off my bra!"

It didn`t have the quality of an order, just a mild toned demand.

_Now I get it! She`s not only here to punish me. She`s hot for it, too._

So Alexis just did as she was told, nervously sliding aside the black lacy bra.

And finally…finally they both looked at each other again, faces blushed, desire burning in both their eyes.

"Feel me up!" Beckett whispered, "I know, how much you want this. So, touch them!"

And the very moment Alexis laid her hands on Kate`s naked tits, they both let out a groan of approval. Hearing her consent in her moan, the girl even started to squeeze them.

But suddenly Alexis felt a rush of shame and buried her face at Beckett`s chest, midst in the place between her breasts.

"Oh god…Beckett!"

"Go on, Alexis, I liked it!"

"Kate…I don`t know…what to say! I`ve never felt like this before. I don`t know what happens to me right now. I am so sorry that I stared at you like this. I shouldn`t have…! You don`t need to…!"

"Oh my god, Alexis! You think, I`m punishing you for staring at my boobs? No…, girl, you definitely got it wrong here. I didn`t feel uncomfortable, and I don`t think you need to be punished. It just made me hot for you that you indeed glared at my tits. It got me wet feeling your eyes on my nipples. I want them stimulated. I need them twisted, I need them stroked. I really need this, girl. I`m feeling so wonderful right now, so hot because you`d ogled them. They need, and I need that attention."

Hearing her breathless confession and her hands pressing on her waist, Alexis overwhelmed with desire felt how Beckett`s knee pressed between her legs. She let it happen and yelped in surprise as she felt Beckett pressing her down on her thigh.

_This feels…great!_

Astonished about the lecherous sensation she felt as she slid her crotch a bit up and down the detective`s thigh, Alexis groaned in joy all the while she met Kate`s eyes.

The older woman exactly recognized the moment as the heat flared up in Alexis.

"Feels good, huh?"

As the teen nodded, Beckett did the same, rubbing her crotch on Alexis`s jeans.

"Yep, feels perfectly hot…! But now I need to get you to suck my nipples again, girl!"

With those words she pressed Alexis`s head on her naked chest.

But as the kid didn`t make another move to get on with it, Beckett fell back into drill sergeant mode and hissed into her ear:

"Come on, Alexis, be bold. I know you want to, so just do it. Give my tits what they need, come on, do what you wanted to do for so long. I won`t beg you a second time. Next time I`ll see to it that I`ll get it myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys, here`s the rest of that story. It`s now complete. So would you please leave a review/comment? Thanks for reading. I`ll wait for your critiques. And yes, I`ll accept suggestions and prompts of all sorts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, Alexis, be bold. I know you want to, so just do it. Give my tits what they need, come on, do what you wanted to do for so long. I won`t beg you a second time. Next time I`ll see to it that I`ll get it myself."

Overwhelmed with a straight desire to do what she still wanted and what Beckett asked for, she palmed the sides of Beckett`s breasts and pressed them together, ogling one nipple after the other, before she let her tongue circling over the flesh.

Beckett watched her closely as Alexis tenderly kissed her globes on the outsides first, then even on the underside, before she went on to the prominent nipples. It was so hot to see how the girl wetted her lips before she closed them around one nipple and tugged at it lightly. Kate closed her eyes in joy, to just revel in that sensation.

"Ah…Alexis!"

Then the girl closed her teeth around that little nub and did repeatedly tug a bit stronger.

"Oh my god…Alexis!"

Next, the teenager bit down on it, first tentatively but then a little rougher till she heard Beckett moaning constantly.

"This…is…madness…! Wicked! And yet, amazing!"

And as Alexis sucked the little nub deep into her mouth Beckett even started to pant hard because of it.

After she did this with the other rosy nub, as well, and the detective was on the verge of whimpering, the girl just grinned filthily while teasing Kate repeatedly.

"You`re right. I so wanted to do that. All through the poker game I saw those nipples poking through your shirt, directed just at me, begging to be sucked and bitten on, I couldn`t tear my eyes off them, Kate! Doing this…," And Alexis stopped for rolling her tongue around a nipple, dipping it, nibbling at it, biting on it. "…that`s just like as if it is meant to be."

Beckett`s hips started to inadvertently jerk up, really pressing her crotch at the next best thing that gave a small amount of resistance, the much needed pressure in her arousal.

"Oh Kate…I didn`t realize that you really need it, as well! You are really getting aroused by my lips, aren`t you?"

Kate looked up to Alexis`s eyes and leered at her as she thrust her hips a second time onto her leg.

"Yes", she huskily whispered in the space between them both. "I am so much in heat right now. Would you please make me come?"

Beckett grasped the girl`s hand and placed it on her stomach, still shoving it further down, under the waistband of her pants.

"Yeah, now I can also feel it…you`re basically as needy as I am, you naughty girl!"

Alexis pushed her hand between Beckett`s legs, entered her wetness with two of her fingers and started to rub cautiously.

Kate giggled throatily.

"What is it? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No…it`s…nothing…but I really had intended you going first. But now…!"

"Now you`re just pathetic and you need me to get you off, right?"

"Uh-huh…that`s really pathetic, I know…but I can`t help it. Alexis, there`s no need to be so gentle. I like it rough…just as rough as you do. Rub me…!"

She couldn`t say what she wanted to say because the redhead had pressed her into the wall and had found her engorged clit to set it on fire even more by bumping her leg up against her crotch to intensify the fucking thrusts of her fingers, penetrating the gorgeous woman even harder.

Beckett threw her head back and forth. Through her clenched teeth the girl could only hear her begging:

"Yes…just like that…fuck me harder…I need more!"

One precisely executed thrust with the pad of her thumb pushed Beckett over the edge. Alexis knew it the very moment the woman`s orgasm hit her because she watched her closely.

At first, Beckett arched her body to the source of those incredible sensations. And after her sexual high she sagged down, completely satisfied.

"Wow, this was amazing! But you`re next!"

And before Alexis could react, she grabbed the girl`s breasts, squeezed them rhythmically, let her thumb circling one of the extended nipples, searched it with her mouth and enclosed it, dampened her shirt in the following.

The girl`s only reaction were big eyes, full of surprise and pure lust, and a mix between a gasp and a whimper.

"Kate…do that again!"

"I know I am a bad girl, really naughty and I love it. And you`re a naughty girl, too, aren`t you?"

"Yeah…yeah…I admit it. So now, do it again!"

"What is it with the teenagers nowadays? Haven`t they learned to say `please´?"

Kate felt how the girl pressed her boobs up to her face to make it happen again.

"Arms up!" She ordered while she pulled on Alexis`s shirt and took it off.

Then she immediately attacked the lace-covered nipple again and sucked, but only lightly.

"Beck-ett!" The redhead hissed with clenched teeth.

And with one playful move her bra was stripped off and her nipples were within reach, completely exposed to every stare and every touch.

And Beckett just gazed at the pale and sensitive skin of Alexis`s breasts with the pink, already annoyed nubs in midst of the rosy areolas until the girl shivered in heat but Beckett descended in a deliberately prolonged move down to her breasts.

When she reached one nipple with her lips, she didn`t hesitate any longer, she immediately sucked the small pink nub in and played with it with her tongue.

She only heard Alexis gasping out of surprise.

As she didn`t hear anything else the following minutes, she stopped and looked up to the girl`s face.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kate…don`t stop! Please! Keep going! Oh, that feels…so…so amazing!"

"Don`t say! How would I know?"

She continued to tease the girl`s nubs, one after the other until she felt Alexis jerking her hips down on her thigh.

"You need to come, right?"

As a kind of an answer the girl looked down between their bodies and just bounced her hips down on Beckett`s leg before she looked up and lustfully stared into the detective`s eyes, asking `what do you think´ wordlessly.

"Ok, let`s make you come, then!"

Beckett slid her arms around the girl`s waist and crossed them at her back. Next, she pulled Alexis down hard on her thigh and simultaneously drove it fiercely up to her crotch, provided most-needed lustful pressure on Alexis to show her.

While trying to get the girl to hump her, she caught one prominent nipple with her mouth and fiercely sucked on it.

Alexis groaned loud.

"Um...that`s good", the girl sighed with her eyes closed, but she wouldn`t do anything else.

"Alexis, I want you to masturbate on my leg."

Hearing the lust-filled order Kate whispered in a throatily passionate tone, Alexis slowly opened her eyes to merge with Beckett`s. As the meaning of her command cleared her lust-fogged mind and as soon as she fully understood the implication, her eyes shot open wide and with a downright stunned expression in her voice she asked:

"You mean…?"

Beckett watched the girl`s fascinated amazement about this suggestion. As their eyes met, she grinned filthily and insisted:

"Rub yourself on my thigh."

"Beckett…this…is…so…so dirty…" Watching the lust grow in the teenager`s face, made Beckett feeling hotter herself.

"Yeah, I know, why the heck do you think I suggested it?"

"…and so hot!"

"Yeah, it`s meant to be hot…and dirty. Come on…do it. Hump me!"

With their eyes locked, Alexis moved her hips in a sliding move over the jeans clad thigh of her companion and was kind of shocked that it shot her arousal up through the roof.

"Oh…this…feels…so…good!"

Alexis humped away without any inhibition.

She held herself, gripping hard into Beckett`s shoulders to have some leverage to fuck herself on this bluntly unrestrained and naughty woman.

And it was so hot to see the sexual heat shooting through Alexis`s system, her lips shiny, her eyes fixed on her, the sweet little mouth parted to pant in delicious joy every time she hit her clit with the prominent seam of her pants.

"You like that?"

"Yes…yes, I like that…very, very much indeed."

Beckett had let her hands linger at the girl`s waist but she wasn`t pulling her down anymore. She wanted to see her hump on her own.

"Kate…would you please help me?"

"What do you mean, Alexis?"

"Oh, come on, Kate. Please…you know what I mean. Please…give me a helping hand, no matter how!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Kate…please…come on…I really need it. I need to feel…more!"

Her pants accelerated, her grunts displaying very well the state of her heat, and her whimpered pleas showed exactly how far she was in getting to her personal high.

"Get the hell on with it! Damn, Beckett, please, I really need it. Fuck me!"

"Okay…but just because you said `please´…! Beckett grinned, licked her lips and moved her arms around the girl, one pressing her to her chest, the other one pressing her down.

"YES!"

And as the older woman also pushed her leg up, Alexis screamed in joy. She threw her head back so Beckett could watch her in all the radiating beauty of her orgasm.

"Oh…yes, yes…Beckett! Yes…fuck me…oh yes…I`m coming…oh…oh…oh…"

In the hammering eruption of her orgasm, while being viciously exposed to those amazing waves, the girl felt Kate`s lips on her pulse point, kissing her there.

When they both looked at each other again, she saw the appreciation in Alexis`s eyes.

Beckett kissed the girl on her open mouth, exhaling in between her pants:

"You`re welcome! It was a pleasure to fuck you. Any time you want. Just say it, and I`ll be there to serve you, little Castle!"

* * *

**Hope, you all enjoyed reading it. Some of you I promised a Beckett-Alexis-threesome before this story came in between (if I only hadn`t read the kink meme on LJ!). So, I owe you guys an apology. But it`s on the way, the story of a hot threesome, I promise. But I won`t reveal any more now. I want to surprise you.**


End file.
